Some computer systems currently exist that allow a user to sign in, and present content on one computing device, while controlling it from another computing device. For instance, some systems allow a user to sign in and control a large screen device, using the user's mobile device.
Such systems usually have a user login to one or the other computing device. Many users do not feel comfortable using their username and password, especially on a computing device that they do not own. Users can be concerned that key strokes are logged and the information will be surreptitiously used.
There also currently exist some systems for pairing computing devices so that they can communicate with each other in a trusted way. One current process for doing this has a user first pick a nearby device. It then prompts the user to enter an identical code on both devices. Other processes use the proximity of the two devices to automatically connect, and prompt the user on each device, ensuring that no unintended connections are made.
In other systems, if the user is logged in on all of his or her devices, then two devices can communicate in a trusted way. However, the user normally needs to go through a prior setup process. Thus, the user normally needs to own all of the devices being set up in this fashion.
Current systems also allow a user to present content on a large screen device, using a mobile device. One current system for doing this has the user connect the mobile device to the large screen device by plugging an HDMI, DVI, or other connection cable. This type of system streams the view of the content from the mobile device to the larger screen. However, the direct hard wiring can present certain problems. Other systems have attempted to perform this type of communication wirelessly, but they involve the use of a pairing mechanism, which can be quite time consuming In all of these types of systems, the amount of data that needs to be transmitted from the mobile device to the large screen device is generally very high.
In the systems discussed above that pair two devices, the user normally needs to login on both of the paired devices. There then exists a channel for the devices to communicate with one another. This does not address a scenario in which a user may walk into a colleague's office, and wishes to share a document on the colleague's computer. The mechanism by which this is currently done is to have the user login to the colleague's computer and then manually search for the content or document.
Machine readable labels (or MR codes) are labels that contain information about an item. Some examples of MR codes include optical codes, such as barcodes, matrix barcodes (such as QR codes) and extended matrix barcodes, among others. Other examples of MR codes are codes that are transmitted using near field communication.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.